


Tracey/Neville/Theo Prompted Drabbles

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Tracey/Neville/Theo drabbles from my blog.





	1. "C'mon. Lighten up a little."

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is the highest of all the drabbles, but the drabbles vary in rating and content.
> 
> Chapter title is the prompt line for the drabble, and any additional detail is in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94.

“C’mon. Lighten up a little,” Theo said, tickling Neville with the end of his quill again.

Neville scowled, and yanked the quill right out of his hand, tossing it towards the end of the bed. Tracey snickered, looking up from where she was resting her head on Neville’s lap. He moved the book he was holding out of the way to scowl down at her too.

“I actually want to get a good mark on this exam!”

“Oh please,” Theo said, close to Neville’s ear, breathing hot on his neck, “you’ll pass Herbology whether you study or not. Top of class too.”

Tracey got a mischievous look about her, and sat up, moving to straddle Neville’s lap instead, pulling the book from his hand. Theo shot her a pleased look, before kissing behind Neville’s ear.

“You two are such bad influences,” Neville sighed, but he was already reaching for the buttons of Tracey’s shirt.


	2. "Oh, that's what that spell does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94.

“Oh, that’s what that spell does,” Tracey said, with wide eyes.

Theo’s sugar quill fell out of his mouth as they watched Neville shudder and moan on the couch across from them. They looked at each other and then moved over to him, glancing around to check the common room was still empty. It was very late, but Harry had a habit of appearing out of nowhere late at night.

“What was that?” Neville gasped, knocking his notes to the floor and staring down at where his cock was now straining against his trousers. “That felt incredible.”

“Not sure,” Tracey said, settling on one side of him. “Maybe I miscast. Shall I try again and see?”

Theo sat on his other side, and rested a hand on his thigh. Neville grumbled, and grabbed it, pressing it to his cock, his breath stuttering. Theo’s breath hitched too, and he caught Neville’s lips in a kiss.

“Yes, and then teach me the incantation,” Neville said, after tearing his mouth away from Theo. He looked at Tracey, and the wand in her hand. “You guys have to try it.”


End file.
